


Tears

by neildreamsoftodd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mean Dean, Songfic, Songfiction, Tears, clean bandit - Freeform, clean bandit tears, crying cas, fucking dean, hurt cas, songfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neildreamsoftodd/pseuds/neildreamsoftodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a songfic where Dean is going to discos, Sam is worried about Cas and Castiel himself is crying in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first songfic. Let me know what you think about it and if I should write more of them.

Sam, Dean and Castiel were sitting in the bunker and eating pizza together. It had been a successful day and the boys had something to celebrate because Dean had finally lost his mark of Cain. 

“So, what are you up to, guys?”, Sam asked, swallowing his bite. 

Castiel shrugged. Since he was still quite new to being human, he didn’t know what normal people would do on days like these. He decided that he would just do everything that Sam and Dean were after.

“I don’t know ‘bout you but I feel like dancing. I guess, I’ll be going out. Discos and hot girls, you know.” With that, Dean stood up, smiled, grabbed another slice of pizza and left the room. 

Castiel turned his head and watched Dean leaving through the door. He sighed heavily and swallowed hard. Why did this man always have to bring home hot busty girls and fuck them in his bedroom? Why couldn’t he just stay in the bunker for at least one damn night? 

“Hey, is everything okay?”, Sam asked him worried.

Castiel pressed his lips together and nodded. Why should he tell anybody about what was going on in his mind? 

“Are you sure? You are so quiet today”, Sam stated.

“Yes, I’m sure. I’ll go to my room, if you mind”, the angel replied and stood up to leave. 

Sam rose and grabbed his arm, frowning at him. “You know, I’m always there for you, when you need me. And don’t ever hesitate to come to me when you want to talk. I’m your friend, don’t you forget that. I know, you and Dean have a more profound bond but I’m there for you when he isn’t.”

Then the Winchester let go and went out of the room. Castiel strolled to his own chamber and jumped onto his bed where he curled into a ball, covering himself with his blue duvet. He lay there and wished for Dean being there but the sad truth was that he went to discos rather than being alone with him. Castiel imagined his best friend dancing with an ugly-faced girl and rubbing his body against her, pushing his hips back and forth. Then he and that girl would get closer and closer till they kissed and stuck their tongues into each other’s mouths. They would make out and head to the next free bedroom to do that strange human thing, to have sex. Castiel felt how his cheeks were getting wet. Maybe he was crying and hadn’t noticed that before because he had been too far away with his imaginations. Suddenly, it knocked at his closed door. 

“Come in”, he said, weakly. 

The door opened and Dean came in, approaching the big bed where he was lying in. The smaller Winchester took place next to Castiel and looked at him, concerned. 

“Why are you crying? Are you hurt?”, Dean asked and all the angel could do was bawl on. 

“Hey, it’s alright. I’m here, I’m here.” Dean scooted closer to him and hugged him tightly. 

He put Castiel’s head onto his chest and the angel listened to Dean’s heartbeat which was comforting in a way. But he couldn’t quit crying yet.

 **I tried hard to make you want me**  
**But we're not supposed to be**  
**And the truth will always haunt me**  
**Even though it set me free**  
**And my tears flow like the ocean**  
**As they floated in the breeze**  
**They were falling in slow motion**  
**And they brought me to my knees**

“Hey, Cas! Tell me what’s wrong. Please, I want to help you”, Dean whispered softly and stroked his back.

“Why are you always leaving?” Castiel’s voice was breaking as he sobbed loudly, his body shaking.

“I’m not always leaving. I’m hunting with you and Sammy all the day and I’m here. So, what is your problem, Cas?”

The angel sniffed, breathing fast. “Why are you always going to discos and fucking girls around?”

 **You're haunting me, taunting me all in my brain**  
**Turn off the light and now all that remains**  
**Fills me with doubt** **And I'm shouting your name out loud**  
**Why do you wanna put me through the pain?**  
**I get the feeling I'll never escape**  
**I can't hide away from the shame of you**

“I have sex because I’m a human. Humans fuck around the whole world. Maybe if you tried it, you would understand me. Don’t cry because of me fucking every girl I meet, Cas. Cry because of you not being able to accept it. Cry of you not being able to enjoy all these human things. Cry because of that but not because of me.”

Dean Winchester frowned and scratched his forehead. 

“Fine, I can tell you the real reason why I’m crying. I’m crying because of you feeling so alone that you actually need to fuck all the day. I’m crying because of you not realising that there are people who love you as you are. I’m crying because of you not seeing that I love you and always will. But now I think, you don’t deserve my love anymore. Yeah, maybe you are right. Leave and fuck the whole world but please try to get really happy! I’m done with you!”, Castiel shouted and he could swear, the entire bunker was shaking, maybe even with fear. 

Castiel veered away from Dean and stood up, storming out of his room.  
Dean watched him leave with a sad expression.

 **Tears on the ground, tears on my pillow**  
**You won't bring me down**  
**And I'll get over you**  
**These tears will get me through**  
**And I'll get over you**

 **I'll get over you**  
**I'll get over you**  
**I'll get over you**  
**I'll get over you**

 **When did you lose your emotion?**  
**When did you become so cruel?**  
**And if you want to cut me open**  
**Says a thousand words 'bout you**  
**And in time I know you'll leave me**  
**Like a distant memory**  
**I know love can be so easy**  
**If I start by loving me, oh**  
**You're haunting me, taunting me all in my brain**

 

 **Turn off the light and now all that remains**  
**Fills me with doubt**  
**And I'm shouting your name out loud**  
**Why do you wanna put me through the pain?**  
**I get the feeling I'll never escape**  
**I can't hide away from the shame of you**

 **Tears on the ground, tears on my pillow**  
**You won't bring me down**  
**And I'll get over you**

 **I'll get over you**  
**I'll get over you**  
**I'll get over you**

 **Tears on the ground, rain at my window**  
**The pain washes out**  
**And I'll get over you**  
**These tears will get me through**  
**And I'll get over you**

 **I'll get over you**  
**I'll get over you**  
**I'll get over you**  
**I don't need you to call me tonight**  
**(I'll get over you)**  
**I don't need you to see if I'm alright**  
**(I'll get over you)**  
**You left me, so leave me, I'm fine**  
**I'll be here getting on with my life**

 **Tears on the ground, tears on my pillow**  
**You won't bring me down**  
**Tears on the ground, rain at my window**  
**The pain washes out**  
**Tears on the ground, rain at my window**  
**The pain washes out**  
**And I'll get over you**  
**Oh yeah, I'll get over you**

 **I'll get over...**  
**I'll get over you**


End file.
